Sagittarius
Harlan Vargas Harlan Vargas was a member of the original Zodiac gathered by Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt). LMD Zodiac Sagittarius one of the LMDs created by Scorpio to serve him as the second Zodiac. As a result of an attack by the Defenders, Scorpio was forced to activate his LMDs prematurely. Sagittarius fought against the Valkyrie until his supply of arrows ran out, then he fled from the battle, abandoning the rest of his comrades. Later, after a broadcast by Dollar Bill which basically said that anyone could be a member of the Defenders due to its non-team status, Sagittarius led a group of super-villains on a crime spree through New York City claiming to be the Defenders. They were opposed by some of the members of Defenders for a Day and were defeated. Due to the confusing nature of the names, however, Sagittarius convinced the police to arrest both the heroes and the villains. While the heroes argued with the police, Sagittarius and the other villains escaped from the scene. The real Defenders soon chased the villains into Grand Central Station and the Hellcat defeated the entire group on the subway using her psychic abilities. The entire LMD Zodiac later joined together with a mentally unstable Quicksilver to get revenge on the Avengers. Sagittarius, Aquarius, Capricorn and Pisces fought the Avengers at the "Anthill," an abandoned Sentinel base. Sagittarius was defeated in battle by the Falcon and was arrested. Once they were released from prison, the LMD Zodiac reformed and travelled to Dallas, Texas, where they killed all of the original Zodiac Cartel, except for Cornelius van Lunt and took their places in the criminal underworld. While attempting to rob a group of businessmen gathered at a cattle auction in Wichita, the Zodiac were opposed by the West Coast Avengers. Sagittarius battled Hawkeye and was hit in the chest by one of Hawkeye's arrows, destroying him, though Scorpio used the Zodiac Key to construct another Sagittarius in the form of Hawkeye. Ecliptic Sagittarius was one of the first recruits in the latest incarnation of the Zodiac. Recruited by their leader, Scorpio, Sagittarius demonstrated a tendency towards violent acts, for which he apparently felt no remorse. He apparently had a relationship with fellow member Pisces. Sagittarius was apparently killed by Weapon X. Karen Trudeaux Karen Trudeaux was a member of the Zodiac as Sagittarius. They battled the New Warriors. Sagittarius and the rest of the Zodiac were decapitated by a one man Zodiac who wanted to free up the name for himself. Thano's Zodiac Sagittarius was one of the members of the new Zodiac team, a group of ambitious people who wanted to conquer the World using special suits, which gives super-powers, supplied by Thanos, who wanted them to steal different powerful items and take them out from Earth in order to bring balance to the planet and the cosmos. He was one of the Zodiac members who attacked the Helicarrier in order to retrieve an Ultimate Nullifier and he was left powerless when Iron Man used a sonic disruptor to shut down their special costumes and leave them powerless, Thanos appeared with the objetive to kill the Avengers for interfering in his plan. When Maria Hill activated the Helicarrier's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Thanos, the Zodiac's master left them to die in the explosion. The Avengers: United They Stand Sagittarius (alongside the other Zodiac members) appears in The Avengers: United They Stand. He is depicted as a centaur-like alien equipped with a bow and tomahawk. Anime Sagittarius is first encountered during Tony Stark's battle against Yinsen. When the JSDF attempt to get involved, firing upon Yinsen, he signals Sagittarius to attack them. Firing from cover, he decimates them. Revealing himself, Yinsen orders Sagittarius to finish Tony, but after a short encounter, Tony dodging the Zodiac member's attack, Sagittarius retreats into the woods, leaving Tony without a lead. Sagittarius later reappears, being sent to once again attempt to finish the job. Pursuing Tony and Captain Sakurai, Sagittarius nearly kills the latter before Tony blows his arm off. After being injured and losing its primary weapon, Sagittarius is quickly dispatched by a volley of Repulsor fire from Tony. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Female Category:Alpha Flight Villains